A Little Frightened of Home
by InLoVeWiThAmOnStEr2
Summary: After Scarlett's mom dies, she has no choice but to take care of her younger brother, Aden. After putting him into a new school, Scarlett finds herself very intrigued by his new teacher, Miss Maslany. There will be struggles along the way. Can she do this all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Julie woke to the sharp noise of her alarm clock ringing. She slowly opened her eyes slightly to check the time. 6:00am. She hit the snooze button and wrapped herself back up in her duvet before drifting back to sleep.

A loud banging startled Julie and she bolted up in bed, quickly looking around until her eyes found the alarm clock.

7:30am.

Shit.

Julie quickly scrambled out of bed, following the sound of the banging. It guided her to her front door and she swung it open.

"Morning princess, ready to-" Alya lifted her head up from her phone and met the eyes of a disheveled Julie.

"Oh c'mon, seriously?" Alya said rolling her eyes.

"5 minutes - just give me 5 minutes!" Julie called over her shoulder as she quickly made her way back down the hall towards the bathroom.

"5 minutes, Julie, then I'm gone. I'll wait in the car," she called back. Julie heard the door quietly shut behind her.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face with cold water to try and wake herself up. She had no time to do her usual coffee run, so cold water would have to do for now.

She made her way back into her bedroom and quickly undressed from her pyjamas and threw on her outfit of black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black blazer.

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, picking up her keys as she went and quickly putting on her black boots before leaving.

Julie ran down the two flights of stairs before heading out the main door, seeing Alya still waiting. She sighed with relief and pulled open the car door.

"My god woman, first day back and you're already running late?"

Julie smirked and threw her bag onto the back seat before jumping in the car and closing the door behind her. She buckled up before turning back to Alya.

"Sorry Miss Kendrick, it won't happen again" she said sticking out her bottom lip.

Alya just rolled her eyes before driving off.

"So, looking forward to meeting your new class?" Julie asks as she switches between radio stations.

"Meh, I know most of the kids anyways, no big deal."

Alya taught second grade, so she'd seen the children from her new class around school before. Julie on the other hand…

"How about you? How you handling the fear of the unknown?" Alya asked wiggling her eyebrows at Julie.

She let out a laugh and then a sigh. "All I know is that I'm hungry and having to teach 24 kindergarten kids who I've never met before, on an empty stomach, was never my plan."

"How come you were running late?"

"I slept through my alarm, you know what I'm like, A."

And Alya did know, they'd shared a dorm together in college and trying to get Julie up for early classes was like trying to wake the dead.

"I sure do. Remember that time you wouldn't wake up for your exam and I had to-

"-throw a bucket of water over my head. Yes. I remember." Julie said frowning.

"Hey, alls I'm saying is if you wouldn't have had the best roommate there to wake you up you may never have became a teacher."

"Oh yeah thanks A, so you're the reason I graduated college?"

"Of course," she smirked.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the car park of Polis Elementary. Julie grabbed her bag and they both quickly entered the building ready for their briefing at 8am.

"Good morning teachers and welcome back. I hope you all had a nice summer, it's a shame it didn't last a little longer," Principal Durani announced, as his staff gave a small laugh.

Julie scanned around the room, checking who was here. Denzel sat on a chair near the front, he taught maths. Jax was next to him, he was the schools music teacher. Sasha was standing near the back, dressed in gym clothes as he was the gym teacher. And Miles stood beside him in a shirt and tie, he taught Geography.

Julie also noticed a few others situated around the room.

"Now, as you know the first week back can be a little unsettling for the children, especially the younger ones," Durani nodded towards Julie. "But we hope to get the children welcomed and settled sooner rather than later. I'm sure we can work as a team to ensure this happens smoothly. Any issues you may have could you please come and see me and I will attempt to resolve them promptly."

People around the room nodded. "That is all, good luck teachers, see you next week at the same time."

Everyone started filing out the room when Julie heard Durani call "Miss Maslany, could I speak to you a moment please?"

Julie turned around, looking slightly nervous and nodded.

Durani laughed and raised his hands "no need to look so worried Julie, there's just a small issue with one of your new children."

"Oh, right, okay. What is it?"

Durani gestured to one of the chairs. Julie took a seat and he sat down next to her.

"You have a new boy starting your class. His name is Aden Dunn and he is 4 years old." Julie nodded to show she was listening.

"Unfortunately, Aden lost his mother 6 months ago. It was a hit and run. Aden survived the accident but his Mother did not."

Julie sighed feeling the weight of his words.

"It doesn't get much better. His father has been deemed unfit to work because of his mental state due to the loss of his wife. He also has a sister who is 24, she has moved in with them to try and support them both, but as she has a full time job, it is difficult for her to juggle work and looking after Aden alone."

"It's a big responsibility for her," Julie says.

"It is," Durani says. "Unfortunately, in Aden's old school, there were several welfare issues."

"Welfare issues?"

"Bruises, scratches, dirty clothes, the boy speaking of his father's behaviour."

Julie nodded unable to speak.

"His sister seen that he moved schools to try and give him a fresh start, and I hope we can give this boy a really good chance at doing so."

"Me too," said Julie understanding.

"Any issues Julie, you need to raise them straight away with me."

"Absolutely, sir."

"Thank you, now go do what you do best," Durai smiled at her.

"I'll try." Julie laughed and called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Julie found her way back to her usual classroom that she'd had for the past 2 years. There were desks for the children to work at on the right side of the door and a carpet space to the left where the children would sit to listen to stories and songs. Julie had a desk with a computer at the front of the carpet area and there was a large projector screen up on the wall next to her desk.

Pictures, numbers and letters decorated the walls and Julie prided herself on her classroom.

She threw her bag down under the desk and quickly left the room to gather her new class from the playground.

As she entered the playground rows of children lined up waiting for their new teachers to collect them. Julie walked up to Durani who smiled at her.

"Ah, Miss Maslany, furthest line on your right is yours, they're the smallest, you can't miss them!"

Julie smirked. "Thank you Principal Durani," and off she walked to greet her new class.

She couldn't help but give a small laugh at how nervous and tiny her new class looked. Some parents were still stood waiting with their children.

"Good morning!" Julie called, smiling brightly. "Kindergarten class, I'm your new teacher, Miss Maslany. It's so nice to meet you all!"

Some of the children shouted good morning, some smiled and waved and some clung to their parents, too scared to leave them.

"I'm just going to do a quick register to make sure you're all here, then we'll get you inside to see your new class!"

As Julie made her way down the list, ticking off names as she went, she came to the familiar name, "Aden Dunn" she called. There was no response.

"Aden Dunn?" she called again looking around. There was still no response and Julie put a small cross next to his name.

She carried on down the list until she was finished. She had 23 kids ready to take to their new class.

The children put their things up on the hooks just outside their classroom. Julie brought them into class and sat them down at the carpet. She sat on a chair at the front and looked down at the children's faces.

"So, this is your new class boys and girls, I know it's a little scary for some of you coming to big school but we're going to have so much fun!" Julie said trying to be as animated as possible.

"But first, I don't know any of your names yet! So, when I call your name, come up to me and I'll give you a name badge that you get to wear all day. When you've got your badge I want you to tell me something about you so I can get to know you all a little better. Okay?"

"Okay." some of the class replied.

"So, I'll go first!" said Julie. "My name is Miss Maslany and my favourite colour is green because it reminds me of the forest."

A few of the children's faces lit up as they watched their teacher speak. More of the children started to ease and as Julie called each name out, they came up to collect their badge and told Julie something about themselves.

Mia loved horses. Jacob wanted to be a truck driver. Dylan had a new baby brother.

She had got about half the class done when there was a small knock on the door. Through the glass of the door, she could see Principal Durani speaking politely with a woman with brown hair and striking features.

"Come in," Julie called and the door slowly opened. She stood from her chair and walked towards the door. As she approached, she noticed a small boy standing next to the woman. He had his face buried against her thigh, obviously shy.

"Miss Maslany, this is Kit," he said, gesturing towards the woman. Julie smiled, said a quick greeting and offered her hand which the other woman took politely.

"And this here, is Aden."

Julie had already gathered that this was Aden. She kneeled down in front of him but he still had his head pressed against Kit's thigh.

"Aden! Oh my goodness we've all been waiting for you!" Julie said quietly with enthusiasm.

At that, the boy slowly turned his face around to look at his new teacher.

"Hey, that's better," she smiled at him. She noticed that he had messy sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that looked tired. The boy looked timid but once he saw Julie smiling at him, he couldn't help but give a shy smile back.

"Hey, let's say we go hang your things up and you can come meet your new classmates," Julie suggested. At that the boy looked up at Anya, clearly frightened to let go of the woman.

"Hey little man," Kit crouched down in front of him "everything's gonna be fine okay, I promise." She pulled the boy into a bear hug and then let him go. "Now get to class," she said smirking and ruffling his hair.

Julie guided him to hang his things up then took his hand and brought him over to the carpet. She sat down on her chair and stood the boy next to her.

"Everyone look Aden's finally here, how awesome is that!" She began clapping and cheering and the rest of the children joined in. Julie wouldn't normally make such a fuss for fear of embarrassing the child, but she wanted to get the children on Aden's side so that he'd feel more comfortable. Julie could see Aden's eyes light up as he watched the other children smiling back at him.

Julie handed Aden a name badge and then asked him "is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?" Aden quickly shook his head and Julie let out a small laugh at his nervousness.

"Well, my favourite colour is green, Dylan has a new baby brother and Batman is Niylah's favourite superhero," she encouraged.

Julie could see Aden thinking before he turned to her and quietly said, "Scarlett is my best friend." She smiled at him and said quietly in his ear "good job buddy, now go sit down."

The day went by quite quickly and Julie had got to know her new class a little better. When the end of the day came, the children looked a little sad to be leaving.

"Right class, time to go!" she called as the children lined up at the door. She walked them out onto the playground and they quickly scattered, running happily to their parents. Julie couldn't help but smile as she watched the children excitedly telling them how their day was.

However, when Julie went to turn to head back in, she noticed Aden sitting alone on a bench looking expectantly around the playground. When she seen his face drop sadly, Julie felt a twang of pain in her chest for him.

She walked over and sat down next to the boy. "Hey Aden," she smiled, "whose meant to be picking you up today?"

He looked up at her and she could see tears filling his eyes, but he bit on his lower lip trying to be brave. Julie wondered how many times he's had to that before.

"M-my d-d-daddy" he spoke shakily.

Julie put a comforting arm around the boy. "I'm sure he'll be here in no time."

After 20 minutes of playing I spy with the boy, he suddenly jumped up from the bench looking towards the gate with the brightest smile on his face.

"Scarlett!" he exclaimed and began running towards the gate.

Scarlett? She thought he said his Dad was picking him up?

Julie's eyes followed Aden until her eyes fell upon the woman he was running towards.

Julie's breathe hitched in her throat at the sight of the woman. She was tall and slender, with light brown, curls falling around her face. She was wearing a dark navy suit with a white shirt underneath and heeled shoes.

She threw her bag to the floor an crouched down as Aden ran and flung himself into her arms. The smile on her face warmed Julie's heart as she walked closer towards the two of them.

"Hey buddy," Scarlett sighed contently, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"I missed you," said Aden quietly.

"I missed you too" she said beaming at him.

Scarlett scooped Aden up into her arms and stood up placing him on her hip. She made her way towards Julie.

"Hi, oh my gosh, I am so sorry I'm late" she rambled offering her hand out to Julie. "I'm Scarlett, Aden's big sister." Julie looked down at the woman's hand suddenly very conscious of herself. She took Scarlett's hand in her own and shook it gently.

"So you're my best friend," Julie rushed out. She instantly felt her cheeks flush and Scarlett raised her eyebrow with a smirk on her face "-I mean- sorry-you're Aden's best friend." Julie mentally kicked herself. "Sorry, we're obviously not best friends, Aden told me today that Scarlett was his best friend." Julie closed her eyes and wished the ground would swallow her up.

Scarlett let out a chuckle and turned her face to Aden. "Best friends forever, right, Ade?"

"Yep!" he chirped.

Scarlett turned back to Julie. Her eyes looking straight into Julie's brown ones. Julie couldn't help but notice how perfect her jawline and cheekbones were and how she had full, plump lips. She then noticed the amused look on Scarlett's face and cleared her throat.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name…"

"Julie-I mean-Miss Maslany. My names Miss Maslany," Julie spluttered out. Scarlett had a curious expression on her face that Julie couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well Miss Maslany, again, I'm sorry I'm late. There was a bit of a mix up. Dad was meant to picking him up but something came up so I had to get off work to come get him," Scarlett said quickly.

"Hey, no problem. We had fun. Aden's really good at I spy, he won nearly every round!" Aden smiled brightly at Julie and Scarlett chuckled.

"Well buddy we better get you home, I've got to get back to work," said Scarlett placing Aden on the floor.

"Is it just gona be me and Dad again?" Aden asked with eyes suddenly full of worry. Scarlett's face dropped as she took the boys hand. She noticed the look of confusion on Julie's face. Scarlett gave a quick smile to Julie and walked away grabbing her bag from the floor as they went.

Scarlett spoke to the boy as they walked away but Julie couldn't make out what she was saying. She seen Scarlett ruffle his hair as they exited the gate and walked over to a black Mercedes.

Scarlett buckled Aden into his car seat before making her way around to the drivers seat.

She set off to take the boy home. "So Ade, did you like your first day of school?" Scarlett asked looking at him through the rear view mirror.

His eyes lit up as he began to tell Scarlett what he'd done that day.

"And I drew a picture of my family," he said after a while, smiling as he looked out the window.

"Who was in the picture? I hope I was on it Mr," Scarlett smirked.

Aden giggled, "Yeah. You and Kit and Mom and Dad and Gustus."

Scarlett found it hard when Aden spoke of their Mother. He was only 3 at the time of the accident but Scarlett knows he has some memory of it.

He sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night crying for her and all Scarlett can do is hold him until he eventually falls back asleep.

Soon, they pulled up to their house. It was the house Scarlett had grew up in and where most memories of her Mom where. It was cream with two bay windows and a small porch separating them. She looked up to the second story window in the middle, which is where her Mom would wait watching when her and her Dad would return from their trips.

She shakes the memory and gets Aden out of the car.

As they enter the house, a strong smell of alcohol hits her nose and Scarlett is filled with anger.

"Aden, go and play in your room." He looked at her to protest. "Now." He scrambled up the stairs and she heard his bedroom door shut.

She walked into the kitchen to find empty bottles scattered around and dishes piled in the sink.

"Dad?" She called out to no response. She quickly gathered the bottles and threw them into a trash bag. She walked back to the front door, dropping the bag and went on into the living room. There's feet hanging over the side of the sofa and she can't help but sigh. He was passed out again. At least this time it was on the couch and not on the stairs like last time. She walked over and shrugged him until he finally began to stir.

"Wake up" she said sharply. The man grumbled something inaudible and attempted to roll over. Scarlett then grabbed him and shook him until his eyes fly open.

"Scar-what-stop" he yelled, his voice thick with sleep.

"No, you stop. Your son is home and I have to go back to work."

"Can't Kit take him?" He asked sitting up slowly, rubbing his temples and adjusting his eyes to the light.

"Incase you've forgotten, Aden is your son, not Kit's. And she already took him to school this morning because you disappeared last night and didn't show this morning. And I had to leave work to bring him home because there was no response from you, yet again."

"Scar, please-"

"No Dad, I'm tired of hearing it," she snapped.

Scarlett pulled out her wallet and dropped a $20 onto the coffee table.

"Make sure he eats something for dinner, I'll be back late, got to make up the hours I've missed no thanks to you," she spat at him and swiftly exited the house. She threw the trash bag into the bin and climbed back in her car.

Fury rippled through her body as she sat for a moment trying to calm down. It had been 6 months since her mother had passed. But the day her mother died, she lost her Father too. He was a ghost of his past self. Scarlett knew her Father wasn't coping well, hell, none of them where. But Scarlett couldn't help but resent her father, for the way in which he attempted to cope by drowning himself in alcohol. And Scarlett would have left him to it, but she had a little brother to think about and he needed Scarlett more than anyone.

A few weeks after her death came worrying signs. After numerous phone calls from school concerning Aden's welfare she decided she couldn't leave him in their Dad's care.

Scarlett suggested that she could move out of her studio and into a bigger apartment to take care of Aden. But her father had quickly shut down the idea.

So, Scarlett moved from her apartment in the city, back into her childhood home to support the little boy. Juggling work and caring for him, doing school runs and meetings with teachers. She also had support from her Uncle Gustus and cousin Kit who lived just a few houses along from the Woods' family house.

Her breathing finally steadied and she checked over her eyes in the mirror, dabbing at the water in her eyes that had refused to fall.

As she reversed out the driveway she could see Aden watching her from his bedroom window. She attempted a smile and waved at him and he gave a small wave back before Scarlett disappeared down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett's alarm rang, immediately waking her from her sleep. She quickly turned it off and laid for a few seconds with her eyes closed, letting out a long sigh. Slowly, she got out of her double bed and made her way over to the bookcase on the other side of the room. A framed picture of her mother sat on one of the shelves. Scarlett placed a small kiss on her own fingers before pressing them to the picture of her mother. She smiled sadly, wishing it didn't have to be this way. Wishing that she could make her way down stairs to find her mother making breakfast for the family like she used to. But, that was Scarlett's responsibility now.

Quietly, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. She quickly whipped up a mixture for pancakes and left bacon cooking in the pan as she went back upstairs to wake her family.

She knocked quietly on Aden's door.

"Ade, come on. Time to get up," she called. She slowly opened to door and chuckled when she saw that Aden hadn't even stirred and was still fast asleep. She went over to his bed, knelt down and began to stroke his unkempt hair.

"Adennn, come on sleepyhead," she cooed. Slowly, the boy began to wake, and finally he opened his eyes and locked them with Scarlett's.

"Good morning," she whispered, giving him a bright smile.

"Where's mommy?" he asked, still half asleep. Scarlett's heart sank. She tried to keep the emotion from changing her face. And instead, changed the subject.

"Hey, I've made your favourite breakfast," she said enthusiastically.

"Pancakes?" he sat up quickly, nearly bumping heads with Scarlett. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Pancakes," she repeated, winking at him.

He quickly jumped out of bed, running out the door as Scarlett followed him.

"I'm gonna wake Dad up, pancakes are his favourite, just like me!" he called behind him as he ran down the hall to his father's room. He grabbed the handle and threw the door open before Scarlett could stop him.

They both came to an abrupt stop as they took in the sight of the room.

It was empty. The bed untouched and everything in it's usual place. The only thing out of place Scarlett noticed, was the piece of paper left on the bedside table.

Aden seemed to notice it too. He ran over and grabbed it. "Scarlett, Daddy left a letter."

He handed it to Scarlett and she quickly scanned it, eyes wide and blinking.

"What does it say?" Aden asked, hopeful.

Scarlett cleared her throat and held up the letter.

"Dear Scarlett and Aden, I have been sent a mission that is top secret. I will tell you about it when I'm back. Take care of each other and I'll see you in a few days. Love, Dad." Scarlett's eyes were zoned out, as Aden's jaw hung open in awe.

"I wonder what mission it is this time, Scarlett?" Aden squealed excitedly. Scarlett shook her head, bringing herself out of her trance.

"I'm sure he'll tell us all about it when he's back," she replied quietly.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing from downstairs brings her back to reality.

Damn smoke alarm.

She bolted out of the bedroom and down the stairs, with Aden following behind. The kitchen was covered in grey smoke. She threw the letter down on the counter and quickly ran to the stove, turning off the heat before grabbing a place mat to waft the smoke. She finally got it to stop after a few seconds and threw the mat back down. She leant back on the counter and let out a sigh.

All she wanted to do was have a nice breakfast with her family. Was that really too much to ask?

"Ade, go wait in the living room, I'll bring you a different breakfast, okay?"

He looked to the floor, sulking.

"I thought you said we were having pancakes?" he scolded.

Scarlett sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. I'm doing the best I can. She wanted to scream it. But she didn't.

"Look, we'll have them tomorrow, okay? Now go wait on the couch."

He rolled his eyes and took himself off to the the living room. As soon as he went, Scarlett grabbed the letter to read it again.

Scar,

I've went to the cabin for a few days. I'll be back within the week. Take care of Aden for me.

Dad.

Scarlett couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes. Her hands trembled as she ripped up the note and threw it into the trash.

Ever since her Mom's death, their father would take himself off to the cabin for days at a time without consideration for anyone else but himself.

It's where the whole family used to go when Scarlett was younger. Her Uncle Gus and cousin Kit would join her and her mom and dad and they would spend their summers there. Swimming in the lake, hiking through the forests, and sitting around the campfire. Scarlettt had such fond memories of the place. But any mention of it now made her stomach knot. It was now her father's get away. Which left Scarlett, as always, with her hands tied caring for her baby brother.

She felt guilty for being so angry about it. She loved Aden more than anything, but sometimes she wished for her care free life back. It was hard for her to be thrown into a situation like this at the age of 24, with no way out. But she would never abandon her baby brother. She would care for the boy and make her Mom proud. Unlike Dad she thought.

Scarlett fixed Aden some cereal and handed it to him as he sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"Scarlett…" Aden began.

"Yeah?" She replied, sitting down next to him with her own bowl of cereal.

"Your eyes are red. Are you sad?" Aden's lip trembled.

Scarlett was lost for words. She looked down into her cereal bowl thinking of something to say.

"Me? Of course not, buddy. It was a little smoky in there, it hurt my eyes is all," she said giving a sad smile. Aden studied her face a little longer, not entirely convinced, before tucking himself into her side.

Julie made sure she didn't make the same mistake as yesterday, and was waiting eagerly the next morning, as Alya pulled up outside her building.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," Alya called out the window. Julie rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car.

"You know one of these days you're really going to have stop with the Mean Girls quotes?" Julie responded.

"Boo. You whore," Alya replied, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Julie hit out at her shoulder but Alya quickly dodged it, smugly laughing at herself. Julie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"You want coffee?" Alya asked.

"Oh my god, yes! I don't think my body can take much more of these early mornings," she said, fixing her hair in the mirror.

Alya set off. "Julie, you're 25. Be prepared for a hella lot more early mornings."

"Don't remind me," she said dramatically.

They soon pulled up to a coffee shop and Julie jumped out, getting their orders.

She handed Alya her coffee as she got back in the car, and they sat quietly the rest of the way, trying to cram in as much silence before the start of another hectic day.

As they pulled up to the schools car park, Julie noticed the black Mercedes already parked in one of the spots.

Julie eyed the car wearily, seeing no one inside.

"That's Scarlett's car," she says, her brows furrowed.

"Scarlett?" Alya asked.

"Remember I told you about Aden?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well it's his big sister, the one whose taking care of him."

Julie had briefly spoke about them in the car ride home last night, leaving out the details about his father.

"Wonder why they're here so early? School doesn't start for another half hour," Alya wondered.

"I don't know…"

Julie couldn't help the concerned feeling she got in her gut. They pulled into a space and Julie grabbed her things before exiting the car and making her way over to the entrance.

She opened the door and quickly said her goodbyes to Alya before walking down the corridor to Principal Durani's office. Outside the office on a row of chairs, sat Aden. His feet were dangling mid air as they couldn't reach the floor yet. He had his eyes trained on the ground.

"Good morning Aden!" Julie said brightly. His head shot up as he looked towards his teacher. She automatically noticed the worry on his face.

"Good morning," he said back quietly. Julie walked over and took the seat next to him. She noticed his hair was tidier than yesterday and his eyes weren't as tired.

"Who are you here with?" she asked the boy.

"My Scarlett," he replied pointing towards the Principals door. Julie smiled at the "my" part. "Do you gotta speak to Mr Durani too?" he asked, his face looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, but it can wait. I'd much rather play I Spy again," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

His eyes lit up and he sat up straight on his chair looking around for something use in the game.

Julie could hear voices coming from inside the office, just about gathering what they were saying.

So you can't pick Ad-after 4? Miss W - day finishes - 3:30.

Julie can't make out the reply.

-somebody else collect- about your father?

At that, Julie heard a voice raise.

"My father is the reason I am in this mess."

Aden's eyes landed on the door, his face growing more and more worried. Julie felt unsettled at the tension growing on either side of the door.

"Hey, it's okay," Julie said reassuringly. "You know I've got something in class that I think you might like. Shall we go see?"

Aden nodded his head hesitantly.

"Great. Just give me a second, don't move," she smiled as she stood up and walked towards the door. She lightly tapped it and waited for a response.

"Come in," she heard Durani call.

She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. Scarlett was pacing the office, her jaw clenched and her face stoic. Julie's eyes followed her form, taking in her long legs in her suit pants and the way her shirt fitted around her slim physique. At the sight of Julie, she stopped and nodded towards the brunette.

"Principal Durani, Miss Dunn," Julie greeted them.

"Please, just call me Scarlett," the brunette said, the hint of a smirk touching her lips.

"Scarlett," Julie repeated nodding towards her, a small smile formed on her mouth.

"Um, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did you say you couldn't pick Aden up until 4?" she queried, looking at Scarlett. The brunette sighed and looked to the floor.

"Yeah, my hands are tied. My Dad's gone away for a few days and Kit works late. Uncle Gus is out of town on a business trip. There's no one els-"

"-I'll take him," Julie interrupted.

Durani raised his eyebrows.

"W-what?" Scarlett asked, looking bewildered.

"I don't leave here til 5 most days anyway, it's really not a problem."

"Clarke, I do hope you understand you still have other duties to complete after the children have gone," Durani said sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand that. But half an hour's not going to effect that. I can give him something to do while he waits and I can carry on with my work," Julie gave back.

Durani considered it. Then, "fine, if you wish, Miss Maslany." Julie nodded at him.

"Thank you," said Scarlett quietly, her face appreciative. Julie looked to her.

"You're welcome."

Their gaze locked for a few seconds before Julie cleared her throat and looked to Durani.

"Anyway, I was just letting you know I'm gonna take Aden to class. He was getting worried out there and I -"

"-shit!" Scarlett cursed, grabbing her bag and blazer from the chair and making her way out of the door.

Julie stood still, eyes wide at the outburst. She turned back to Durani, confusion all over her face.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Julie." Again, Julie nodded and made her way out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Scarlett was kneeled in front of Aden, with his hands tightly grasped in hers. Julie stood back waiting for Scarlett to finish speaking to him.

"There's no need to be worried - hey - look at me," she said tapping his chin up so their eyes met. "Everything is fine, Aden."

"Why were you shouting?" he asked, tears forming in his little hazel eyes.

"I-I-" Scarlett stumbled across her words, unable to think of something to say.

Julie cut in.

"-Aden, did you know, Principal Durani is getting so old that his ears have began to stop working? Scarlett had to shout so that he could hear her."

Scarlett flipped her head around, eyebrows raised with an amused look on her face. Seriously?

Julie shrugged her shoulders. A smirk appeared on her face. She felt her stomach swirl as Scarlett let out a soft laugh and shook her head, her curls swaying around her face. She turned back to Aden.

"See?" she said expectantly. Aden's eyes darted between the two women then he nodded slowly, looking confused.

"Right, I've gotta get going. I'm gonna be a little late picking you up this afternoon, so you're gonna stay with Miss Maslany until I get here, okay?" His eyes looked sad, pleading with Scarlett's.

"It won't be for long I promise," she said, sticking out her pinky finger to the boy. He hesitantly wrapped his around Scarlett's and said quietly, "Okay Scarlett."

"Now gimme a kiss," she said, sticking her cheek out and pointing to it. He rolled his eyes before planting a kiss to her cheek. Scarlett then scooped him up into her arms and she held onto him tightly. He eventually returned the hug, placing his head on her shoulder and playing with strands of her hair.

"I love you, Ade."

"Love you," he replied quietly.

She returned him to the ground before looking at Julie.

"Thank you so much for doing this. You really don't know how much it means," she said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," Julie answered, smiling at her. She found herself lost in those hazel eyes again, and Scarlett didn't look away. She held her gaze, staring right back at her.

Julie couldn't deny her attraction to this woman. She was stunning. But there was something more. She admired her. Her love for her little brother was astonishing, that much Julie could tell. And the brunette found herself wanting to help this woman, purely because she deserved it. She deserved a little weight taken off of her shoulders.

So, she looked down to Aden and asked "you ready to go to class?" Julie stuck out her hand and raised her eyebrows, a playful glint in her brown eyes. Aden chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, Miss Maslany."

Julie turned to Scarlett, saying a quick goodbye and walked off down the corridor with the boy.

Scarlett watched them go, smiling to herself as she heard him giggling at something the brunette had said. She waited until they rounded the corner, then let out a long sigh.

Time to get to work.

After a hectic day in kindergarten class, Julie finally found herself sitting at her desk at the end of the day. She'd let Aden into her book cupboard and he'd pulled out all the superhero ones he could carry. He sat on a beanbag at the carpet area, flicking threw the pages, taking in the colourful pictures.

Julie typed away on her computer when Aden piped up. "Miss Maslany?"

"Yeah, Aden?" she replied, eyes still on the screen. He bit his lip.

"Is my Dad a superhero?" he asked, his face confused.

"Uh…" Maslany is startled by the question. "What makes you say that?" she finally answered, turning to look at the boy.

"Well, my Scarlett read Dad's letter and it said he's been sent on a mission and that he's coming back soon, but it's a secret so we have to ask him about it when he's home."

Julie was lost for words, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Scarlett had mentioned their father had gone away for a few days, she thought. But, a letter? She shook her head.

"I think you'll have to ask Scarlett," she replied.

"Okay." He nodded, smiling, and continued flicking through the pages. Julie attempted to return to her work but the conversation had taken over her thoughts. She watched the boy closely, wanting to know more.

"Does he go on missions a lot?" she asked, nervous for the answer. He budged himself up on the beanbag and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah! Well, not lots of times but a little bit. Scarlett said she doesn't like him going on them cos she gets worried."

I bet she doesn't like him going on them, she thought.

"And what about you? Do you like that he goes on missions?"

Aden sat back, thinking about the question. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. He looked into her eyes and Julie nodded.

She didn't want to push it any further. Aden returned to his books, and Julie carried on watching him, noticing he looked a little dejected. After a few minutes, Julie finally spoke up.

"Who's your favourite superhero?" she said, standing up from her seat and taking one on the floor next to Aden's beanbag instead. She picked up one of the books and looked through the pages.

"That's easy, Batman," he said enthusiastically, holding up a picture of Batman from the book.

"What!? Noooo, Spider-Man is totally the best!" Julie said dramatically, faking a shocked face.

"Is not!" Aden winged.

"Is too!" Julie stuck out her tongue and Aden giggled.

Suddenly, she heard a throat clear behind her. Julie threw her head around towards the sound, finding Scarlett leaning against the doorframe. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and she held her blazer in her hand. A smile was tugging at her lips. She looked amused. Julie couldn't help the heat that flushed her cheeks.

"Oh, hey," Julie said awkwardly as she got to her feet.

"Having fun?" asked Scarlett, cocking her head to the side. Julie noticed the brunette's eyes do a quick sweep of her body, before she looked over to Aden.

Julie felt her mouth go dry and luckily, Aden spoke first.

"Is it time to go Scarlett?"

"Yeah," she said stepping further into the classroom. "Do you wanna put the books away and go get your coat and bag?"

He quickly gathered the books and put them back in the cupboard before exiting the classroom to get his things from the cloakroom just outside.

As he left the room, Scarlett turned to Julie and said in a quiet voice, "Spider-Man? Really?" Her eyebrows where raised in mock judgement.

Julie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as she rolled her eyes. Scarlett's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Hey - no judging in my classroom," Julie replied, jokingly pointing her finger at her the brunette as she made her way back over to her desk. She leaned against it.

Scarlett laughed and held her hands up in defence. "I was just asking." Aden made his way back into the room.

"Ready to go?" Scarlett asked, taking his hand. He nodded before turning to Julie.

"Miss Maslany, can I look at the books again tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

Scarlett opened her mouth to protest but Julie quickly cut it "-sure you can, if that's okay with you?" she looked to Scarlett. Her brows where furrowed.

"You don't have to do that. I'm going to arrange a babysitter to look after Aden tomorrow," Scarlett explained.

"Well, it's up to you, but the offer is there. It's really not a big deal, the kid's as good as gold." She looked to Aden to find him smiling brightly at her and she returned the smile.

Aden looked up to his big sister. "Please, Scarlett." Scarlett thought about it for a few seconds, eyes darting between the young boy and brunette.

"Okay…yeah, okay," she looked down and gave the boy a small smile. Aden grinned back at her then turned to Julie.

"Bye Miss Maslany," he called pulling Scarlett towards the door.

"Goodbye Aden, see you in the morning," she said back giving a wave. Before Aden could pull her through the door, Scarlett called over her shoulder "see you later, Miss Maslany."

"Bye, Scarlett." And they where gone.

Julie, stayed leaning against her desk, consumed in her thoughts.

Later that evening, Scarlett found herself wrapped up in blankets on the couch, with Aden's head resting on her lap.

He'd insisted on a movie night, so after bathing him and getting him into clean pyjamas, she'd let him choose a film on Netflix while she'd sorted their take out pizza. Once they were fed, Aden had shuffled across the couch, laying on his big sister and she'd threw a blanket over them.

Scarlett stroked Aden's damp hair as they watched. However, Scarlett's mind wondered off not long into the movie. She wondered how her father was doing and when he would be back. She thought of her mom and what she would think of all this. She thought of how this time last year her whole life was pretty much perfect and how quickly everything had changed. She looked down at Aden, worrying about how he would get on in this new school and how she doesn't want a repeat of what happened in the last school. She thought of glistening brown eyes and brown hair…

Half way into the film Aden piped up, "Scarlett?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Miss Maslany said I should ask you something, today."

Scarlett's sat up, her eyebrows furrowing. Aden rolled from his side to his back and looked up at his sisters face. "She did? What is it?"

Scarlett noticed that Aden looked far too hesitant for such a small child.

"Well in my book, the superheroes went on missions. That's the same as Dad. I asked her if Dad was a superhero because he goes on missions a lot and she said I should ask you." His voice was small.

Scarlett's eyes zoned out as she took in what he had said. Superhero my ass, she thought. But then came a feeling of dread. The brunette was now aware that their Dad leaving was a reoccurring thing. As much as Aden was safe with Scarlett, she was not his legal guardian. It would be seen as neglect by their father. Scarlett couldn't have social workers getting involved. She couldn't let Aden be taken away. She wondered if Julie would have mentioned it to anyone…

"Listen to me Aden. When Dad goes away, you can't tell anyone about it, okay? It has to be a secret. Only me, you and Dad can know. Is that clear?" she said sternly.

"But why?" he asked quietly.

Scarlett sighed. "Because it's top secret, okay? It might get Dad into trouble."

"Have I got him into trouble now for telling Miss Maslany?" His eyes where filled with worry.

Scarlett thought about her answer. "No… but if he goes away again, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay," he whispered hesitantly. Scarlett wrapped her arms around the boys' small body and pulled him in closer to her.

The credits of the film began to run and the sun was low in the sky now, casting shadows through the living room. Aden had fell asleep before the movie had finished and Scarlett was grateful for some time to just sit quietly. It was something that was very rare for her these days.

Scarlett grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, before carefully manoeuvring herself from underneath Aden and standing from the couch. She took the blanket off him and scooped him up, pressing his chest against hers as his head fell onto her shoulder. As quiet and carefully as she could she carried him up the stairs, trying not wake him.

When she finally placed him into bed and tucked the covers around, she placed a small kiss to his head. "Love you, baby."

Aden stirred before turning away and settling into sleep. Scarlett crept out of the room and carefully shut the door behind her. She made her way back downstairs to tidy the mess in the living room.

After she was done, she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and settled back down on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. She checked her messages.

Kit (20:03)

Hey Scar, hope Ade's settled into school okay. Do you 2 wanna do something on Saturday?

Scarlett (20:15)

He's doing okay, his teacher is really nice. What you got in mind?

Kit (20:17)

Picnic in the park?

Scarlett (20:18)

Sounds good :)

Kit (20:20)

I'll pick you up at 12. See you two then x

Scarlett smiled at her phone before placing it back down on the coffee table. It had been a while since she's got to spend time with Kit other than a quick greeting or goodbye and exchanges of Aden. She was looking forward to it. And it would be nice to get out of the house with Aden.

But, she had the rest of the week to get through first.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by with Aden staying behind each day with Julie. Scarlett would arrive at 4 o'clock to collect him. And each time she did, Julie felt the now familiar feeling of butterflies whenever the brunette showed up in her classroom. Scarlett had charm about her, that was for sure. But Julie remained professional at all times, careful not to push it.

On Friday afternoon, Julie found herself clock watching. It was 5 minutes until Scarlett was due to arrive. The brunette was currently sorting through worksheets for the children, while Aden sat at a table drawing a picture with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Julie glimpsed up from the piles of paper to see what he was drawing. She could make out two tall figures and a smaller figure.

"Who's the picture of?" she asked him curiously.

He placed the crayon down and held up the sheet proudly.

"It's me, Scarlett and Kit!" he announced pointing to each figure on the picture. Julie thought of the woman who had dropped Aden off on his first day. The woman with the striking features.

Then she thought about it. She actually didn't know who Kit was, and how she knew Aden.

"How do you know Kit?" she asked, innocently.

"It's my Scarlett's best friend," he replied, smiling.

Julie smiled back at him. "I thought you were Scarlett's best friend?" She quirked her eyebrow jokingly.

He giggled. "I am. But then it's Kit."

"Well, your picture is lovely. I'm sure Scarlett will love it," she said enthusiastically, gesturing towards it.

"And Kit too! I'm going to show her it tomorrow," he said proudly, looking at the picture.

"You're seeing her tomorrow?" she enquired.

"Yeah. Scarlett said her and Kit have a surprise for me," he squealed with excitement. He threw the picture back down on the desk, accidentally knocking over a pot of pencils, sending them flying all over the table and onto the floor.

"Careful, buddy," Julie laughed as she made her way over to the table to help him pick them up.

"Sorry Miss Maslany," he said quietly, dipping his head.

"Hey, it's no problem, just help me pick them up, okay?"

He smiled shyly and nodded.

They collected the ones from the table, placing them carefully back into the pot before both getting on their hands and knees and tackling the mess on the floor.

Julie had to crawl underneath the table to reach the last few pencils when suddenly she heard, "What are we looking for down here?" Her body jumped in shock and her head shot up in surprise. She felt a sharp pain immediately hit her forehead as it connected with the underside of the table.

"Shi-ugar!" she yelled, clutching at her head. This time she carefully looked up to find Scarlett bent down in front of the table, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you!"

Julie winced as the pain gradually began to spread across her forehead.

"I'm okay," croaked the brunette as she shuffled backwards from underneath the table. Scarlett quickly made her way round to Julie's side of the table as she stood up carefully.

Julie still clutched at her head as she felt dizziness kick in. She swayed a little before she felt strong hands on her shoulders keeping her still.

"You need to sit down," stated Scarlett, guiding her to sit on top of the table. Julie sat and blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the stars that had crept into her vision.

"Miss Maslany?" she heard Scarlett say, her hearing muffled. Still feeling dazed, the brunette didn't answer.

"Julie?"

Something snapped inside the brunette at the sound of her name. She looked up, still holding her head, and found worried brown eyes looking at her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, confused.

Scarlett let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and chuckled.

"You told me, remember?" Julie's brows furrowed in confusion. "Hi I'm Julie, I mean, Miss Maslany," Scarlett said, doing her best impression of Julie.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "That was terrible," she smirked.

"So is that bump on your head by the looks of it," she replied gesturing towards it. "Let me see," Scarlett said quietly as she moved in front of Julie. Scarlett took her hand and moved it away from her head so she could get a better look. Julie froze at the contact and quickly looked down, careful to avoid Scarlett's gaze.

Her fingers gently stroked against the raised, red bump that was steadily forming on her forehead and Julie winced at the touch.

"Sorry," Scarlett whispered softly, pulling her hand away.

"What's the verdict?" Julie asked raising an eyebrow and looking up to the brunette. Scarlett took a moment then stared back at the brunette with a serious face.

"Well…I'm afraid to say it but, looks like it's gonna have to be a head transplant."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Scarlett." The brunette's eyes sparkled in amusement as she let out a laugh. Julie found herself smiling back at her as she felt the familiar feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"You don't believe me?" Scarlett asked, a look of shock on her face.

"People would miss this face too much, it's out of the question," Julie gave back, pointing to her own face.

"Is that so?" she asked raising her eyebrows with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, definitely. My mom and my family of cats would be totally distraught," she said, nodding seriously.

Scarlett's smile dropped slightly as she eyed the brunette cautiously, before throwing her head back and laughing. Julie kept her face stoic and stared at Scarlett. It was a few seconds before the brunette controlled her laughing and her face dropped again when she realised Julie wasn't laughing.

"Oh my god, please tell me you're joking," Scarlett said dropping her head and moving her hand to cover her eyes in guilt.

Julie's mouth pulled up into an amused smile as she watched Scarlett fidget with embarrassment.

"You're very lucky I don't have a family of cats otherwise you would definitely be in my bad books right now," Julie teased. Scarlett moved her hand away from her face, her cheeks flushed. Julie loved the sight of it.

"Was the bump on the head not enough to be in there?" she asked quietly, looking at the brunette shyly through her long lashes.

"Not quite." Julie looked at her with warm eyes.

"Good," she answered quietly. Scarlett held the brunette's gaze before her eyes darted down to her lips then back up to her eyes. Her face was suddenly gone of all amusement and replaced with what looked like worry. Julie swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

"Do you need an ice pack, Miss Maslany?" came the small voice of Aden from the other side of the table. Both of their heads shot up as they looked to the boy. Julie shook what had just happened from her head and answered "Actually Aden that's not a bad idea, I'll just go get-"

"-no way," Scarlett interrupted, pushing her hand against Julie's shoulder, keeping her sat down. "I'll get it. Where do you keep them?"

"Over in my desk. Bottom draw on the right," she called as Scarlett made her way over to the desk on the other side of the room.

She pulled open the draw and grabbed a pack before her eyes settled on a framed picture that sat upon the desk. In the photograph was a little brunette girl, that was undoubtedly Julie, trapped in an embrace from a large man with dark brown hair as he pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek. Julie was smiling brightly with some of her front teeth missing. Scarlett found herself smiling at the picture when she heard a voice next to her. "He was a great Dad." Scarlett looked up to find Julie next to her, looking down at the picture too.

"Was?" Scarlett asked, a knowing pain threatening her chest.

"Yeah," she answered. Scarlett nodded in response, understanding what it meant.

After a few moments of silence, the brunette asked quietly, "how old where you?" Scarlett had been 23 at the time of her Mother's death. It filled her with so much rage at times that she'd only got 23 years with her, it should have been so much longer.

"Seventeen."

Scarlett sighed feeling an ache in her chest for the brunette. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She didn't like that Julie had felt the pain of it too.

"Still just a kid," Scarlett whispered, staring at the picture. Julie nodded though Scarlett couldn't see.

"I used to be very bitter about it. I couldn't understand it. But time changes things. Now I just feel lucky to have ever had someone so special in my life."

Scarlett felt the overwhelming sting of tears in her eyes and quickly stood up before making her way around back over to the table. Julie followed slowly behind. The brunette squeezed the pack and handed it over to Julie.

"Here, sit down and keep it pressed to your head. I'm sorry but I've got to get going," she said avoiding the brunette's eyes.

Julie sat back on the table top and nodded, her face worried. Maybe she'd said too much. Maybe she'd pushed things too far. She mentally kicked herself.

"Aden, go get your things, it's time to go," Scarlett called over to the boy as he nodded and made his way to the cloakroom.

Scarlett turned to Julie, her face blank of expression. "Thanks for watching Aden the past week. Dad should be back by Monday so things will hopefully be back to normal then. He'll be dropping off and picking up Aden from now on."

Julie nodded in understanding, though the look of disappointment was evident on her face. Scarlett gathered her jacket and bag and Aden came back into the room.

"I'm ready, Scarlett," he called over.

"Okay, buddy," she smiled at him. She then slowly turned back to Juliee.

"I really am sorry about that," she said shyly pointing towards the brunette's head. "I hope you feel better." She looked at Julie with sad eyes, and it made something stir within Julie's chest.

"I'll be fine," she replied giving the brunette an understanding smile. "I'll check in with the nurse before I leave."

"Okay," said Scarlett, giving her the slightest smile. "Bye, Julie." Her eyes lingered on Julie's for a moment too long.

"Bye Scarlett."

And with that, Scarlett exited the room with Aden holding onto her hand. The quietness hit Julie like a ton of bricks as she sat there, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

The next day Scarlett found herself at the park with Aden and Kit. It was hot out so she opted to wear denim shorts, a tank top and vans, hoping to make the most of the last few sunny days of the year. It was a nice change from her workday suits and weekend pajamas.

Her and Kit laid sprawled out next to each other on a blanket, stuffed from the picnic. They weren't far from the play area, so they could see Aden play. Scarlett looked on through her sunglasses.

"How's he been?" Kit asked turning her body towards her cousin so she could see her. Scarlett felt her stomach drop. She really wasn't in the mood to start a serious conversation. She just wanted a nice afternoon without having to think about everything that was going on in her life. She swallowed thickly before answering, "he's been okay."

Kit observed her with concerned eyes before asking "and you?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and sat up, uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. "I'm fine, Kit," she snapped.

"Well it doesn't sound like," Kit pointed out.

"What do you want me to say?" Scarlett answered back, looking to her older cousin.

"Scarlett, I'm not here to upset you. I know this is hard on you. Sometimes it helps to talk instead of bottling everything up," she said quietly, her face stern.

Scarlett shook her head, swallowing the pain in her throat and blinking away the tears hidden behind her glasses. "Please, just drop it," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the play area in front of her.

"Scar, you need to-"

"-I don't need to do anything," she spat as she got to her feet and stormed away from her cousin. She heard Kit calling after her but ignored her and walked and walked until she found herself on the other side of the park. The anger in her subsided and she suddenly felt very deflated. She made her way over to a bench and took a seat on it. She pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and buried her head into her hands as the emotion overwhelmed her.

Kit might think she's being helpful but she's not the one stuck in this situation. She has no idea what's best for me. No one understands. No one should have to understand. This should never have happened. Why has this happened?

Scarlett sat for a while and tormented herself over unchangeable things. The nauseous feeling crept up her throat and she had to swallow down the bile to try and get rid of the feeling. Slow tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she watched groups of people in the park. Families. Couples. Friends. All blissfully unaware at how lucky they where to be able to laugh freely without feeling the burden that Scarlett was feeling.

"Scarlett?"

The voice stunned her out of her thoughts as she turned round and was met by lovely brown eyes looking at her. Scarlett's face was a picture of shock. Julie's face dropped as she saw the tear tracks on Scarlett's face. The brunette quickly wiped them away and smiled sadly at the brunette.

Her eyes then followed the movement beside Julie to find a beautiful woman, with blonde hair and tanned skin was also looking at her. Her face was friendly, concerned even. She noticed Julie's arm wrapped through the woman's arm, linking them together. She felt her stomach drop. Oh. The realisation hit Scarlett as she looked back up to Julie.

"Hi," was all she could manage.

Julie eyed her cautiously before asking, "Scarlett, are you okay?"

She was quick to answer, not wanting to make a scene. "Oh yeah, totally fine." She tried to smile convincingly at Julie, but she was having none of it.

"You don't look okay," she pointed out, her face full of worry.

"Neither does your head," she tried to joke back, pointing to the now bruised bump on the brunette's forehead. Julie raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Scarlett sighed, shaking her head. "Me and Kit had a fight is all. Nothing to worry out." She watched as Julie took in the information before she noticed a flicker of recognition on the brunette's face, though she was unsure as to why.

"Of course," started the brunette, "Aden said you two had a surprise for him today."

Scarlett chuckled at the thought of Aden telling Julie about his surprise. Then she felt the guilt hit her. She'd walked away from them. Aden was probably wondering where she'd got to.

"I'd better get back to him actually," she said pointing her thumb backwards towards the playground.

Julie nodded. "Well, it was nice to see you, Scarlett," she said sincerely, her blue eyes boring into green ones.

"You too," she nodded towards her before looking to the other woman. "And it was nice to meet you uh…"

"Alya," the woman smiled at her and Scarlett was taken back at how pretty she was. She could see the appeal.

"Alya," Scarlett repeated, trying her best to give the woman a warm smile, but she knew it probably came out looking more awkward than she would've liked.

"I'll see you around," Scarlett said to Julie as she rose from the bench.

"Bye Scar," she heard Julie call as she walked away, her back turned to them. Scarlett's heart jumped in her chest at the way Julie shortened her name. Only people she was closest to called her by that name. But something about Julie calling her it, warmed her inside.

Snap out of it Scarlett. She has a girlfriend. Of course she has a girlfriend.

Scarlett trudged back to Aden and Kit, her chest feeling heavier than when she left.

"Oh my god, Kit is totally her girlfriend," Julie groaned, closing her eyes as her and Alya started walking again.

"It's a real shame if she is, the girl is hot. Even when crying. That's impressive," Alya smirked nudging into Julie's shoulder.

"Shut up, A."

"You're just jealous cos you're an ugly crier," she said raising her eyebrows.

Julie rolled her eyes and sighed. "I should've known."

"Hey, you don't know for sure. And even if she is her girlfriend, Scarlett didn't look exactly happy," she replied, looking to Julie as she took it into consideration.

"Couple's fight, Alya. It's natural." Then Julie thought about it. "Aden's drawn a few pictures and she's been in them. And he said she was Scarlett's best friend."

"Julie, you're totally blowing this out of proportion. She might actually just be her best friend. Friends fight. Look at us," she stated, gesturing between the two of them.

"That's true," Julie smirked, looking to Alya. They'd been best friends since they were 5. Alya was a loveable ass and Julie was level headed and compassionate. They balanced each other out. Though at times they had certainly tested each other.

"You should just ask her," suggested Alya, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Oh what- hey Scarlett is Kit your girlfriend? Oh she is, doesn't matter then, bye."

"My god woman," started Alya, dramatically holding her palm to her head. "Just ask her who she is. Say that the little boy keeps mentioning her in class and you were wondering who she was."

"That'd definitely be creepy." Alya rolled her eyes. "Plus, Scarlett isn't gonna be around school much by the sounds of it. Her Dad's back so he's going to be doing the school runs."

"So what, you're just never gonna see her again?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Looks like it," said Julie, shaking her head slightly and blinking slowly. Alya opened her mouth to protest but Julie interrupted, jolting her head around to Alya "-look, nothing could happen anyway. She's my student's sister." She looked back to the floor as they walked along.

"It's not illegal, Julie. She's not his legal guardian. The school may frown upon it yeah, but if you like her that much then why not?"

They carried on walking through the park, following the path around as Julie's mind wandered.

Would it be so bad to ask who Kit was to her? If she's not her girlfriend, is Scarlett even into girls? What makes you think she would like you back? You don't even know this girl and she's already got you questioning everything. But she is so beautiful. And vulnerable. And sad. And it would be nice to take care of her. And you have noticed when her eyes have dropped to your lips. And the longing looks she gives you.

They've walked around nearly the whole path when they near the playground. But that's when Julie spotted them. Kit laid out, but keeping herself upright with one elbow behind her, while the other hand stroked Scarlett's hair. Scarlett laid in a fetal position with the side of her head tucked into Kit's chest.

Julie's chest clenched at the sight and her and Alya quickly left the park, still arm in arm.

Scarlett followed the pair as they left, from behind the cover of her sunglasses. Her chest feeling the exact same as Julie's.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett was lounging on the couch in sweats and a hoody with Aden sprawled across her lap, who was asleep. She pushed her glasses further up her nose, her eyes fixed intently on the history documentary on the TV screen.

They had spent their Sunday watching cartoons, playing board games and cooking dinner. Aden had dozed off not long ago, giving Scarlett the perfect chance to catch up on a series of documentaries on World War 2, though her mind soon wondered off to the image of Julie and the pretty blonde leaving the park together. There was something about the brunette that Scarlett was really drawn to. Sure, she was insanely attractive. And effortlessly funny. And smart. And so good with Aden. But, there was something more, that caused Scarlett's stomach to turn and the thought of this Alya girl with Julie.

You have no right to be jealous. She is Aden's teacher. That's it.

Scarlett sighed, taking a sip of her tea and sinking further into the couch. Aden rolled over in his sleep and she carefully stroked her fingers through his messy hair until he settled again.

She knew it was best not to dwell on Julie.

Though that didn't mean she didn't.

Scarlett was onto her second documentary when she heard the rumbling of a car engine pulling up into their driveway. Her stomach lurched. She heard the engine cut off, a door slam and the rattle of keys as footsteps got closer to the door. The brunette kept her eyes trained on the TV screen as the front door swung open.

"Scarlett, Aden, I'm home," she heard him call out before slamming the door behind him. "Guys, where are you?"

Luckily, Aden didn't stir and Scarlett didn't respond. The last thing she wanted to do was speak to her father. Her patience was slowly running out with him. She heard his heavy boots walk to the kitchen, then turn back through the hallway as they came closer to the living room. Eventually they stopped.

"Hey, kids," she heard her father say quietly.

Scarlett didn't look away from the screen and kept her face stoic.

"Hi."

"What are you guys doing?" he asked light hearted, still standing in the doorway.

"Sleeping. Watching TV."

He laughed nervously and Scarlett looked up at the sound. Her Dad's face was tired. His green eyes stood out against the dark bags underneath them and his beard was longer and unkempt. His hair was dark, messy and reached his shoulders now. His t-shirt and jeans were creased and stained in places. He was a mess.

"What's so funny?" she asked coldly.

"Oh erm…nothing I-I…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

Scarlett watched him as his darkened eyes looked back sadly at her.

"Scarlett, I'm sor-"

"-don't," she spat at him. "You're not sorry." Her nostrils flared and her eyes were wide in anger. He swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say. She quickly composed herself and her stoic expression returned. She turned back to the TV. She could hear him fidgeting on the spot.

"Dinner smells good, what did you make?" he tried again.

"Pasta. There's a bowl in the microwave if you're hungry."

"Sounds great, Scar, thanks."

She nodded her head once, still not looking at him. There was silence between them before she heard him turn and shuffle out of the room. The sting of tears threatened her eyes but she quickly blinked them back and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down.

Soon she heard the quiet hum of the microwave from the kitchen and a few minutes later came the loud beeps which startled Aden awake.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Scarlett cooed as the young boy's eyes locked with hers, terror stricken.

"I don't like that noise," he whimpered, hiding his face in her side. "It sounds like the ambulance beeps."

Scarlett felt the colour drain from her face as the feeling of nausea took over her. Aden had been taken away in an ambulance after the accident. Scarlett stayed with him the whole time. And in the hospital too.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, hugging him tighter to her. "I'll make sure Dad doesn't do that again, okay?"

Aden's head shot up.

"Daddy's back?" he asked, hopeful.

Scarlett nodded, smiling sadly. It was all she could do. He scrambled up from the couch and bounded out of the living, across the hallway and into the kitchen.

"DADDY!" she heard Aden shout ecstatically. Scarlett slowly picked herself up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen before stopping in the doorway. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Aden was sat on top of his Dad's shoulders, with his arms wrapped under the older mans chin. He was dishing out his pasta and chatting happily with the boy.

"I hope you've been a good boy for Scarlett!"

"I have, Daddy."

"You sure about that, Aden?" Scarlett questioned, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling tongues at her.

Scarlett faked a shocked face and Aden giggled as he leant his head against his father's.

"Your face is tickly," he pouted, as he gently stroked his Dad's stubble on his cheek. Strong arms wrapped around the boy as the older man pulled Aden off his shoulders and placed him onto the table. Their Dad pulled out a stool and took a seat, before tucking into his dinner. He took a huge mouthful.

"I've been so busy, I forgot to shave!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. One because he was talking with his mouth full and two because he's been busy?

"What have you been doing, Dad?" she asked annoyed, folding her arms across her chest. He looked up from his plate, giving Scarlett a helpless look. After a few moments of staring at each other, Aden cut in.

"Scarlett said it was secret mission again." His eyes were hopeful.

Their father looked between the two of them, unable to fathom something to say. Scarlett felt her jaw clench as she stared her father down.

"Well would you look at that," she laughed bitterly. "Secret Agent Alexander Dunn lost for words. Yet again."

"Scarlett…" he warned. She ran her fingers through her curls and bit on her lip, stopping herself from saying what she really wanted to say. She wanted to scream at him. Shake him. Tell him to snap out of it. Tell him to get his shit together. Tell him to stop leaving every time it got too much.

But she didn't. Instead she left the room and quietly made her way up the stairs.

Scarlett had been tossing and turning for over an hour now, unable to switch her mind off. She checked the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. 11:47pm. She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. That's when she heard a small knock on her bedroom door.

"Scar?" she heard her Dad call quietly. She didn't reply. The door edged open slightly, forcing a streak of light to illuminate the bedroom. Her eyes squinted at the light.

"Scarlett?" she heard him whisper again.

"What, Dad?" she answered harshly, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

He slowly made his way into her room, leaving the door ajar slightly so he could see in the dark. He made his way over to the bed and sat down at the end of it.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed as he looked around her room.

"What do you want, Dad?" she asked, tired.

She could make out the silhouette of him against the light, biting at his lip. She could swear it was to stop the tremble in it. He ducked his head and sighed.

"I bathed Aden and put him to bed. I cleaned the kitchen, too."

Scarlett snorted. "Do you want a medal?" she asked bitterly.

"Scar…I'm trying. I really am."

"Yeah, it really looks that way, Dad." She heard him sigh. She could make out him looking towards the bookshelf, where the picture of her mother stood. He stared at the spot for a while.

"You've been so brave Scarlett," she heard him whisper. He reached over for his daughter's hand. She allowed him to take it, taken back by his actions. Ever since her Mom had died he had completely closed off. He had built up unbreakable walls around himself. "You get that from her, you know. She would be so proud of you."

Scarlett felt a familiar ache in her chest as warm tears began to run down her cheeks. "I miss her," she admitted her lip trembling.

"I know, kid. I do, too. So much." She heard the crack in his voice. She nodded in understanding. His rough thumb stroked over the back of her hand, offering her comfort. He sucked in a sharp breath before slowly letting it out.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to get to sleep. I'll get Aden to school tomorrow. Have a good day at work, okay?" He brought Scarlett's hand up to his mouth and kissed it before placing it back onto the bed. He stood up slowly and carefully made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Dad," Scarlett whispered into the room. He turned and she swore she could see the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight Scar." He carefully shut the door behind him and Scarlett was submerged in darkness once again.

Julie had collected her class from the playground at 08:30. It was now 09:00 and there was still no sign of Aden. She sat in front of her class at the carpet area, going through the letters of the alphabet. Her eyes scanned the door every now and then for a sign of him. She knew that his Dad should be bringing him in today. And that unsettled Julie a little.

"Miss Maslany," she heard one of the children call, before noticing Dylan with his hand in the air, trying to catch her attention.

"Yeah, Dylan?" she replied.

"Where's Aden?"

Julie smiled gently. The two boys had struck up a friendship over the past week. Julie had seen them sitting together each lunchtime when she had peaked in the canteen to make sure her class were settled. Miles had also informed her that the two boys had paired up during their gym class. She'd asked him, wanting to make sure that Aden wasn't being left out.

"I'm not too sure," she replied honestly. The boy stuck out his lip slightly and looked to the floor.

"You'll see him again soon enough, okay?" The boy nodded slowly, looking back up to his teacher. "Now Dylan, can you tell me what letter comes after 'e'?"

Julie could see him mentally going through the letters in his head. "F!" he shouted out, smiling widely at her.

Julie faked a shocked face, exaggerating her surprise. "I am so impressed!" The boy smiled away. "Seriously, buddy. Come give me a high five!" Julie held her hand out as the little, blonde boy scrambled to his feet and made his way over to her. He swung his arm back then forwards firmly connecting his hand with Julie's, causing it to sting a little.

"Alright, Mr Muscles," she said shaking her hand from the sting of the connection, "next time you get a sticker instead."

He giggled away as he sat back down.

Another half an hour went by. Julie had sent the children to their tables to start their handwriting practice. She gradually made her way around the tables, making sure the children were on task and offering help when needed. She was crouched down next to Jacob, showing him how to form the letter "g" when she heard the small tap on her classroom door.

"I'll be right back, okay Jacob? Keep going, you're doing great," she encouraged him. She stood up and made her way over to the door, opening it slightly. And then fully, when she seen who was stood in front of her. Principal Durani. And Aden. Aden, who was holding tightly onto a man's hand. Julie took in the man's appearance. He was huge. He stood well over six foot, and his body was thick and stocky. His hair was shoulder length and tucked behind his ears and a dark beard took over the lower part of his face. But when Julie looked into his eyes, all she seen was Scarlett's. They were the exact same shade of brown. It was undoubtedly her Dad.

"Good morning, Miss Maslany," Julie looked towards Principal Durani, "this is Alexander Dunn, Aden's father," he announced, gesturing towards him. Julie looked back towards the man and smiled softly at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dunn," she said, offering her hand out to him. The man eyed Julie suspiciously. Her hand had hung in the air for too long, before he grabbed it firmly and shook it slowly. The contact made Julie uncomfortable and it lasted too long. He nodded his head towards her and stared into her eyes, before dropping her hand. Julie quickly moved her hand back to her side and swallowed thickly. She looked back to Durani, who was looking at the man with concerned eyes, aware that Julie was uncomfortable.

She quickly cleared her throat and looked down to Aden, who was looking between the three adults, unsure of what was happening.

"Shall we get you into class, Aden? Dylan's been asking where you'd got to." He looked up to Julie and smiled at her.

"Okay, Miss Maslany." Aden turned to look at his father and held his small hands up in the air, offering out a hug to the man. Alexander looked down to the boy and let out a huff before rejecting the hug and going for pat on the head, instead. Julie's confusion was evident all over her face.

"You be good, kid," he said to the little boy. Aden slowly dropped his hands to his side. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked to the floor. Julie could see his lip beginning to tremble.

"Come on then Aden, let's get you inside!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing the boys hand. She gave a small wave and quick "goodbye" as she guided him through the classroom door.

Julie felt unsettled at how easily the man had just rejected Aden. All the little boy wanted a hug from his Father before he left. Scarlett was so affectionate with Aden. Even Kit had been the day she met her.

As they got through the threshold and the door was shut behind them, Julie called "Aden, guess what!?" She dropped down to kneel in front of him. "Guess who I saw on Saturday?"

She had to do something to distract him. He slowly shook his head, confused.

"Scarlett! I saw Scarlett!" she said, smiling widely.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards in response.

"You sawed my Scarlett?"

"Yeah, at the park!"

"You was at the park, too?"

"Oh, yeah. Did you have fun?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically, nearly butting Julie in the process. She giggled at him and he laughed back at her. "We gotted our faces painted after it, too!"

"No way, what did you get?"

"A tiger!"

"Scary," she whispered, raising her eyebrows. "When you say 'we.' Does that mean Scarlett got her face painted, too?"

Aden laughed again and clapped his hands together. "Yeah, she looked so silly."

Julie chuckled at him. "What did she get?"

"A racket."

"A racket?"

Aden rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a racket." Julie looked at him, totally confused, while mentally picturing a tennis racket painted onto Scarlett's face. Surely not.

"Aden, when you say racket…what does a racket look like?"

Aden sighed dramatically. "Like, browny, grey fur and a stripy tail and sharp teeth and black eyes."

Julie wracked her brain for a second before…

"Aden, do you mean a racoon?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said."

"Course you did," she said jokingly, pursing her lips. "It's a shame I didn't bump into Scarlett after you two had been painted! I would have loved to have seen it." Julie isn't even lying.

"She took a picture on her phone. She could show you!"

"We'll see, buddy. But for now, you've got some work to do, okay?" He smiled and nodded at his teacher. "Dylan saved you a space next to him. I'll be over in a second to show you what to do."

"Okay, Miss Maslany." Aden walked off to the table as Julie quickly stood and looked out of the small window in the door. She was hoping Principal Durani was still there. She wanted to discuss with him what had just happened. But as she peered out, the corridor was empty. She'd have to catch him later.

Julie turned back and made her way over to Aden's table. The two boys had their backs to her when she heard Dylan ask "where've you been?"

Aden grabbed a pencil from the pot in the middle of the table and settled back into his chair before answering, "there was lots of bottles next to his bed and it took forever to wake him up."

"Who?" she heard Dylan ask.

"My Daddy."

Julie suddenly felt sick to her stomach.


End file.
